Joe and Carolina
by Militaryshowfancopshowfan
Summary: There will be some adult rated m stuff sex scenes mostly but this story is about joe meeting and falling for my character Carolina Baker and eventually more for these two Brian Baker is also in this as my dad you will see a lot of Baker and Brian and my character and joe
1. 9112001 and Carolina's graduation

I was walking into my first day of the police Academy when out of nowhere I ran into a really tall officer. That officers name tag said I ask him what his first name was. His reply was my name is Joseph Reagan aka joe. I introduce myself and said my name is Carolina Baker your dad and my mom work together at one police plaza. Six months later joe and I finally are dating we walk out of the house in our dress blues joe was doing the same thing I was today two years back graduating the police Academy. We finally pull up to where we need to be we walked into the building and went our separate ways. All rest of the officers graduating with me walk to our seats and sit down for the graduation. Frank gets up on the podium and starts his speech the fine officers are about to be able to protect ten million people in this great city. Among those I know one officer among these new officers personally because of my son joe who graduated two years prior to this day. As you serve this great city and protect it you will know what it's like to be one of new yorks finest. Congratulations on becoming one of new yorks finest. The ceremony ends caps and gloves fly frank gets word that something tragic has happened. Joe and I reconnect back outside and head to our patrol car after changing. We radio our call sign 12 Charlie Stevens we get word from dispatch that the World Trade Centers are getting attacked we throw the siren on and go to help. We get there and help two hundred and thirty seven and counting we race back in both of us staying with each other the whole time. We rescue thirty more people before we are told to come out before the building collapses on us. We make it safely out before we see where we just were with two hundred and sixty seven people. Joe and I hug and breathe a sigh of relief that we could save each other and two hundred and sixty five others. Joe looks down at me and asks me to marry him I huff my breath and realize it's really hard for me to breathe. Next thing I know I'm in a hospital bed getting oxygen at hospital I look around and see joe and ask if I passed out joe says yes. Two days later he asks me to marry him again I tell him that I like how we aren't breaking rules I ask him to wait until one of us gets promoted to Sargent. He nods and says ok we agree that we should wait due to neither of us being a higher rank. I rank up two weeks before the two year anniversary of 9/11. I also answer his proposal on the same day I make Sargent. I call my dad Brian Baker we meet for lunch and for the first time he sees my strips I'm on duty but ask for some time to see my dad. My lieutenant gives me time to have lunch with my dad. My dad says your at the top of patrol your also above me. I'm proud of you getting this far in only two years course you had your mom and I growing up helping you and your brothers understand what it's like being a police officer. I tell him thank you for meeting me for lunch and I tell him I better head back to the precinct.


	2. Christmas engagement and Christmas party

Joe picks me up after shift we head home to eat and relax before we have to head out for another shift. We get in something comfortable and eat dinner from takeout containers Chinese. Then we head to bed but don't actually go to sleep. We missed each other during the day that all we want to do is connect with each other in an intimate way. Joe reaches out for me and reaches for my clit and rubs it slowly then faster as he feels me build up. I roll on my back as he shifts on top of me and I can feel he's ready for me he pulls his pants down along with his boxers and my pj bottoms. He enters me and stills before moving he builds us both up it's not long before both of us have an orgasm. A few minutes later we head to sleep and the next morning we head for shift and then we go out for lunch. I meet my mom at 1 police plaza my dad meets us at the restaurant and I text joe to see if he's coming to the restaurant. He arrives right as I'm about to send another text to him. we all eat and talk and both my mom and dad for the first time realize I'm engaged to joe. My mom and dads reactions are jaw dropping they are very excited about the engagement it's almost Christmas time by now so a proposal was what they had hoped for over the last year. We tell my mom and dad about the plan of a Christmas party. We get planning on the Christmas party and invite the Reagan family and my mom and dad Abigail and Brian Baker. The Reagan family had no clue we were engaged except maybe frank and Jamie Erin knew we were together but has now passed away Nikki was now joe and i's responsibility. We told her not to tell anyone we were engaged of course but she told frank and Jamie. The Christmas party was a total hit we had the best time and a few unrelated guests showed up to our party. We were engaged and finally happy with how things were going we knew this would be a great year once I became Sargent which isn't easy to become in only a year. Joe and I still worked together but we learned that higher rank for me meant our roles when we first started out were reversed. It was kinda of cool to watch this partnership go from the precinct to the outside world. We finally were starting to realize we found our person. Our families were starting to help plan a wedding for us and do a lot of other things to help.


	3. Chapter 3 wedding planning and officers

I get a call that one of her officers was badly injured She apologizes to baker. I call joe to come with me to go check on her officer. "Hey joe I have to go see one of my officers and we really need to talk about the wedding can you meet me at the hospital?" "Yeah I can meet you at the hospital and the wedding we can do in the spring sometime like maybe May or June? See you at the hospital in about twenty minutes? Yeah I will see you then. Ok joe says back as he hangs up the phone and walks to his car. We meet at the hospital and a doctor comes out and says I'm sorry but your officer has passed. I notify the family and fill them in on how it happened and then head back over to where joe is standing. We talk about to wedding ideas what kind of cake we want we both agree on a three layer cake for the wedding. We also agree on grooms and brides maids we agree on drinking champagne at the reception and have drinks for kids as well. We make a plan to go pick out the wedding rings and we also pick out a theme and where we should have it. We finally set a date nine eleven two thousand two we decide to get married. I call my mom "hey mom joe and I have planned a date I was hoping dad would want to walk me down the aisle." Baker "I'm sure your dad would love to walk you down the aisle." I hang up after saying bye to her and call and ask my dad he of course says "yes" we talk for a few more minutes and say goodbye. Joe heads to a scene I head back to the precinct to do paperwork. before we both get to our designations we get called to a scene where there's a little incident with another police officer and a perp shots are fired and I start worrying about joe. I radio for joe no response I radio to get eyes on joe finally I get someone to tell me it wasn't him who was shot at. It was his partner he finally radios back in a uneven voice "I'm ok but my partner was hit bad we need assistance." Flashback to Erin's death she was driving home from work and out of nowhere lost control and hit a light post. She couldn't move to call for help eventually someone found her but she was already gone. Back to present day I radio back to joe I'm on my way central we need assistance and officers down and one is possibly hurt pretty bad. 10.4 Charlie David we have a bus on route and backup.


End file.
